Ojos de cielo
by hadita1991
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si tu novia te encontrara cn otra persona? ¿y si fuera un malentendido? ¿Qué harías para intentar solucionar las cosas?Es mi primer fic surgido en una tarde de aburrimiento.Dejadme reviews please


Ojos de cielo

Y GRIFINDOR GANA LA COPA!!

Era la última semana de su séptimo curso en Hogwarts. Habían ganado la copa de Quiddith y muchos de sus compañeros se acercaron a felicitar al equipo. En esas estaban cuando Cho lo cogió del brazo y lo metió en los vestuarios.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó el chico.

Ella no contestó, se fue hacercando más a el.

El chico retrocedió hasta que chocó con la pared. Ella cada vez estaba más cerca.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?-volvió a decir algo nervioso,estaba demasido cerca.

De pronto oyó la voz de su novia que lo llamaba:

-Harry,¿estas ahí?

Entonces sintió los labios de Cho sobre los suyos,en ese momento entró su novia.

Harry empujó a Cho.

-¡Hermione,espera!

-¡Te odio Harry Potter,no quiero volver a saber nada de tí!

-Pero...

Pero ella ya se habia ido de allí.

-¿Viste lo que conseguisté?-exclamó enfadado y salió de allí pensando donde podia estar su novia.

Hermione había salido corriendo hacia el castillo y se habia encerrado en su habitación sin querer ver a nadie.

Harry quiso hablar con ella, pero Hermione lo estuvo evitando toda la semana y encima Cho lo seguía allí donde iba.

Así pasó la semana y llegó el dia de volver a casa.

Durante el trayecto Harry y Ron estaban solos en un compartimento.

-Harry-el chico no contestó,parecia absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¡HARRY!

-¿eh,decías algo,Ron?

-Harry no puedes seguir así,llevas así una semana.

-No puedo evitarlo Ron...

En ese momento entró Ginny.

-Hola chicos que tal?...-pero se calló al ver las caras de Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ron pareció darse cuenta de algo

-Ginny, tu sabes donde esta Hermione.

-Ron,no se de que me hablas.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, y no te estoy preguntando,lo estoy confirmando.

Después de un rato de insistirle Ginny les dijo donde estaba Hermione. Harry sin dudarlo un segundo fué hacia allí.

Hermione estaba sentada con la mirada perdida cuando oyó la puerta y vió a Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Hermione, no lo entiendes...

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? Cuando entré te estabas besando con Cho ¿qué se supone que no entiendo?-Sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas empezaron a escapar de sus ojos-Vete, ya te dije que no quiero volver a saber nada de tí-dicho esto lo hizo salir del compartimento.

_-¿Por qué Harry?¿Por qué me haces esto?¿En qué te he fallado?_-se preguntaba Hermione.

Harry volvió al compartimento con Ron. Después de un incómodo silencio su amigo le preguntó:

-Harry,¿qué piensas hacer?

-No lo se, Ron, la persona a la que más amo no quiere saber nada de mí, mi mundo se ha venido abajo en un momento,no se que voy a hacer sin ella.

-Vamos, Harry, tienes que salir adelante, la vida continúa...

-Ella era mi vida,ella era por quien me levantaba cada mañana,ella era quien hacía latir mi corazón,la persona que siempre estaba a mi lado...sin ella no tengo fuerzas,sin ella no soy nada.

Harry estuvo todo el camino pensando en Hermione y en como podría arregla las cosas,si tan solo hubiese alguien que hubiese visto lo ocurrido... estaba Cho,pero estaba seguro de que ella no diría nada de lo que había pasado en realidad.

Casi sin darse cuenta llegarón a la estación.

Antes de bajar del andén su amigo le preguntó:

-Harry ¿dónde vas a ir?

-No lo se,supongo que me iré a vivir a casa de Sirius...

-De eso nada, te vienes a mi casa,al menos durante una temporada...y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta- se apresuró a añadir al ver que Harry abría la boca para protestar. Sabía que Harry lo estaba pasando mal y no iba ha dejarlo solo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Entonces se les acercó Cho y cogiendo a Harry por el brazo lo alejó de Ron.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿Acaso no tienes bastante con el lío en el que me has metido con mi chica?

Pero Cho no le hizo caso, lo besó y luego le dijo:

-Adiós,amor, nos vemos-y dicho esto se dió la vuelta y se fué.

Entonces Harry vió a Hermione que se alejaba de allí corriendo. Harry la conocía demaiado bien y sabía que los ojos de la castaña estaban inundados de lágrimas aunque apenas había podido verle la cara.

-¡Hermione, espera!

Y salió corriendo tras ella

-¡Hermione!-volvió a llamarla,pero la chica no le hizo caso,aun así el siguió intentando alcanzarla.

Estaba apunto de alcanzarla cuando pasó una multitud entre ellos,al retirarse el ojiverde ya no vió a la castaña..

-Harry, ¿dónde estabas?-Le preguntó su pelirrojo amigo.

El muchacho no le contestó,pero con solo mirarlo Ron supo que era lo que le ocurria.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Hermione verdad?

Harry se limitó a asentir,aún no podía creer que no hubiese podido alcanzarla.

-¿Qué ha pasado, amigo?

Harry le contó lo sucedido.

-¡Será zorra! Y Hermione lo vió todo?

-No tengo ni idea-le respondió a su amigo.

-Vaya lío, no quiero ni imaginarme cómo debe sentirse Hermione, y que decir de como te debes sentir tú. Anda vámonos, ya veremos como arreglamos este lío.

-...-

Ya en la Madriguera...

Harry y Ron estaban en la habitación del pelirrojo.

-Oye, Harry. Se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Ginny es la mejor amiga de Hermione ¿no? Pues eso significa que ella debe saber algo más. Voy a buscarla.

A los pocos minutos Harry oyó voces procedentes del pasillo:

-Ron, suéltame, me haces daño.

-Claro que te soltaré, pero primero tenemos que hablar.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta de la habitación y la hizo sentarse de tal manera que quedase sentada delante de ellos dos.

-Ron, no se que es lo que quieres, pero...

-Ginny, ¿Qúe es lo que te ha contado Hermione?-La interrumpió su hermano.

-¿Sobre qué?

-No te hagas la tonta, ¿qué te ha contado ella que ha pasado con Harry?

-¿Y aún me lo preguntas?, se supone que eres su mejor amigo y que deberias estar con ella apoyandola en estos momentos...

-Giny, no puedo partirme en dos, además ¿qué querias que hiciera? ¿que dejase solo a Harry ahora? ¿Crees que él no lo esta pasando mal?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Cuéntamos primero que te ha contado Hermione y ahora te explicamos.

-Pues...

-----------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------

Después del partido me fuí a mi habitación, al rato subió Hermione llorando, así que le pregunté que le pasaba,pero ella no me contestó, no podía hablar a causa del llanto, así que la abracé y esperé a que se tranquilizara (tardó un buen rato). Cuando estaba más calmada le volví a preguntar:

-Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿te hizo algo mi hermano?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-¿Malfoy?

Ella volvió a negar.

-Hermione,¿quien ha sido? ¿con quien has discutido?

-Harry

-Hermione, eso es imposible,sabes que Harry te adora...

-No ,Ginny,todo este tiempo me estuvo utilizando, para él solo he sido un juego, una historia más.

La miré interrogandola con la mirada.

-Durante todo el tiempo que estuve saliendo con él me estuvo engañando con Cho.

**-Hermione, eso no puede ser, él nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo así,has sido su mejor amiga** durante mucho tiempo,jamás te haría algo así,es más ¿de dónde sacaste la idea?

-Los pillé, Ginny, cuando terminó el partido quise acercarme a felicitarlo, como siempre he hecho, como no lo encontré fuí a buscarlo a los vesturaios y cuando entre se estaba besando con Cho-sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas volvieron a salir de los ojos de la castaña.

--------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

-Encima luego fué Cho y le metió cizaña y claro...

El ojiverde cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Harry, ¿en qué piensas?- le preguntó su pelirrojo amigo.

-En que si la tuviera aquí delante la mato.

-Vamos, Harry, tranquilizate...

-No puedo, Ron, ¿cómo te sentirias si te separaran de la persona que más amas?

-----------------------------------------Una semana más tarde...--------------------------------------

Harry y Ron se encontraban en la habitación del pelirrojo cuando entro Ginny a toda velocidad

-Chicos, ¿vieron lo que salió publicado en Corazón de bruja´´ ?

La chica les pasó una revista en la que había un articulo en el que decía que Harry había estado enganñado a Hermione con Cho durante todo el tiempo que había estado saliendo con ella y debajo una foto que alguien debió de haber tomado en la estación en el momento en que Cho lo había besado.

Harry se levantó con decisión y fué hacia donde estaba su baúl.

-Harry, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó Ron

Voy a buscar a Hermione- respondió el muchacho con decisión y seriedad en la voz.

-Pero, ¿dónde? No sabes donde está, podría estar en la ciudad o en la otra punta del mundo.

El ojiverde no le prestó atención.

-Ron, dales las gracias a tus padres de mi parte por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

-Descuida, lo haré.

-Adiós, Ron.

-Adios, Harry, ya te escribiré, tienes que encontrarla, no la pierdaspor un malentendido.

-No te preocupes, intentaré solucionar todo este lío.

Harry tomó un puñado de polvos Flu y se fué al Callejón Diagon, sabía adonde ir, pero necesitaba dinero y no podía cargar con todas sus pertenencias. Una vez en el callejón se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante y reservó una habitación, ya tenía donde dormir, iria allí mediante polvos flu todas las noches.

Salió de nuevo al Callejón Diagon y se dirigióa Gringots para cambiar dinero mágico por muggle y sacar algo de dinero mágico de su cámara acorazada. Una vez hecho esto salió del Callejón Diagon a la calle muggle, cogió un taxi y le dió la dirección de Hermione. Estaba deseando llegar y poder arreglar todo ese lío.

Por fín el taxi se detuvo en una calle, Harry pagó y salió del taxi. Se dirigió a la casa de Hermione. Antes de tocar a la puerta suspiró: necesitaba lograr hablar con ella.

Tocó al timbre y a los pocos segundos le abrió la madre de Hermione

-Hola, señora Granger.

-Hola, Harry, ¿qué quieres?-le preguntó de forma fría, nada frecuente en ella.

-Yo...esto...necesito hablar con Hermione...-empezó.

-¿No tienes bastante con el daño que le has hecho a mi hija?.

-No es lo que usted piensa, todo esto es un malentendido, yo nunca lastimaría a Hermione de esta forma, creame, amo su hija.

La Sra Granger suspiró y le dijo:

-Pasa Harry, tenemos que hablar tú, mi marido y yo.Creo que nos debes una explicación.

Dicho esto condujo a Harry a la sala de estar, donde se encontraba el Sr. Granger

-Potter, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿A qué has venido? ¿No tienes bastante con lo que le has hecho a Hermione?

-Cariño, creo que deberiamos hablar con Harry antes de reprocharle nada.-Intervino la Sr. Granger.

-Tienes razón, sientate, Harry.

-¿Haber, qué ha pasado? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Verá... yo...esto...

-Harry, tranquilizate, empieza por el principio.

El muchacho tomó aire y comenzó a hablar:

-Como ustedes saben conozco a su hija desde que tengo 11 años; comencé pensando que era mi mejor amiga y que por eso le tenía tanto cariño, pero luego me dí cuenta deque estaba enamorado de ella, al principio no quise aceptarlo ¿y si ella no sentía lo mismo por mí? ¿y si echaba a perder tantos años de amistad? Prefería tenerla solo como mi mejor amiga a perderla para siempre, pero cada vez me costaba más ser solo su mejor amigo, hasta que me decidí a confesarle lo que sentía por ella y cual fué mi sorpresa cuando ella me dijo que sentía lo mismo por mí, desde ese día fuí feliz ¿qué más podía pedir? Todo era perfecto hasta la última semana del curso. Acababamos de ganar la copa de Quiddith cuando una compañera me cogió del brazo, me metió en los vestuarios y me besó, en ese preciso momento entró Hermione, la estuve buscando durante toda la semana, pero no pude hablar con ella por más que quise.

-Si lo que ha pasado es eso es normal que ella pensase otra cosa.

-Lo sé, por eso necesito hablar con ella, necesito que comprenda que la amo más que a mi vida misma, que si no la tengo todo se detiene sin final, sin punto de partida, que daría la vida por ella y haria cualquier cosa por ella.

Les juro que jamás e haría algo así a Hermione, además de amarla más que a mi vida ha sido mi mejor amiga durante todo este tiempo y siempre ha estado ahí cuando la he necesitado, tanto en los buenos como en los malos momentos. Jamás le haría algo así, todo esto no es más que una trampa para separarnos.

-Esta bien, Harry. Siempre te has llevado de maravilla con Hermione y ella, aunque lo disimulaba, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada de tí, nunca hemos visto a Hermione así, está destrozada, ha llegado a creer que realmente la has engañado y utiliazdo y que has jugado con ella, aunque no comprende que en que te ha fallado o que ha hecho mal para que la trates así.

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_-pensó Harry

-Dejemme hablar con ella, por favor...

-Te comprendemos, Harry, pero Hermione no está aquí, estaba tan mal que la hemos hecho que se vaya de vacaciones, a pesar de que ella no quería.

-Por favor, digamme donde está...

-Harry, ¿tanto amas a Hermione?

-Por supuesto-contesto sin dudarlo ni un segundo

-Esta bien, Harry, Hermione está en el Caribe, esta es la dirección (le pasó una tarjeta)

-Muchisimas gracias, no se como agradecerselo.

-Diciendole la verdad a Hermione y explicandoselo todo.

Ella no quería irse, pero nosotros insistimos mucho, te ama, pero no podia seguir así, lo esta pasando muy mal, aunque tu también lo estas pasando mal ¿no?

-Por supuesto, todo esto me parece una pesadilla, un mal sueño del que quiero despertar...

-Harry

-¿si?

-¿Qué haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo con explicaciones innecesarias? Cuanto antes vayas a buscarla antes solucionareis todo este embrollo ¿a qué estas esperando?

-Tienen razón, mil gracias, les agradezco muchisimo que me hayan dicho donde puedo encontrar a Hermione.

-Nosotros solo queremos que Hermione sea feliz, y su felicidad está a tu lado. Este año en el que ustedes dos han estado saliendo ella ha sido completamente feliz.

Harry, hazla que entienda, haz que te escuche.

-Lo haré, gracias de nuevo.

-No tienes por qué darlas, Harry, mucha suerte, adiós.

-Adiós.

Harry salió de la casa de los Granger y cogió de nuevo un taxi que lo llevara al aeropuerto, necesitaba coger el primer avión que saliese hacia el Caribe.

Llegó al aeropuerto y fué a sacar un billete, pero, para su mala suerte, el proximo vuelo no salía hasta el día siguiente

-Vaya, parece que ultimamente todo me sale mal- pensó Harry.

Sacó el billete y se puso a pensar que iba ha hacer ahora, en sus planes no entraba que Hermione estuviese en la otra punta del mundo. Luego de un rato pensó que lo mejor sería quedarse en un hotel del Caribe que fuera distinto del que se encontraba Hermione, si todo salía bien cambiaria de hotel y pasaria unas pequeñas vacaciones junto a la chica.

El moreno se levantó y cogió el autobús Noctámbulo para ir al Callejón Diagón, solo llevaría una maleta; no quería llamar la atención, por lo que tampoco llevaria a Hedwig, se la dejaría a Ron junto al resto de sus pertenencias.

Una vez hubo llegado al Callejón Diagón se dirijó a su habitación del Caldero Chorreante y preparó una pequeña maleta, luego fué a la chimeneacon el resto de sus pertenencias y se dirigió a "La Madriguera".

Ron y Ginny estaban en la cocina cuando oyeron un ruido preocedente de la chimenea.

-¿Harry?

-Hola, Ron

-¿Has encontrado a Hermione? ¿Has hablado con ella?

-Fuí a buscarla, pero Hermione no esta en la ciudad.

-¿Y sabes donde esta?

-Sí, está en el Caribe.

-¿Y a qué esperas para ir a buscarla?

_-_¡Por Merlín, Ron! ¿Como quieres que vaya? No conozco aquello ¿sabes?

-Cierto. Bueno, ¿como te has enterado de que esta en el Caribe?

-Fuí a buscarla a su casa y hablé con sus padres, al principio no les hizo mucha gracia verme allí, pero luego comenzamos a hablar y les expliqué lo que había pasado en realidad.-Dijo Harry.

-Oye, Harry, ¿sabes cómo está Hermione?-intervino Ginny.

-Según sus padres lo está pasando muy mal, dicen que está deshecha-respondió el muchacho con un deje de profunda tristeza en la voz.

-¿Cómo vas a ir al Caribe?-le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-En avión, pero el proximo vuelo no sale hasta mañana.

-¿Y vas a llevar a Hedwig?

-Precisamente quería pedirte que te quedaras con ella hasta que vuelva.

-Claro que sí, amigo.

-Muchas gracias, Ron.

-No hay de que, Harry, prometeme una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-Que encontraras a Hermione y conseguiras que te escuche.

-Por supuesto que lo haré, Ron.

-Ron, Ginny, ¿qué ha sido ese ruido?-preguntó la señora Weasley entrando en la cocina-ah, hola, Harry,querido ¿dónde te metiste esta mañana?

-Mamá, ya te dije que Harry fué a buscar a Hermione-contestó Ron

-Cierto, Harry, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar y nos explicas que ha pasado?

-Esto...bueno, esta bien.

Durante la cena Harry tuvo que volver a contar lo sucedido, pero Ron y Ginny le ayudaron.Cuando terminaron la señora Weasley le dijo:

-Harry, cuando me enteré de que esyabas saliendo con Hermione me alegré muchísimo, entre ustedes dos siempre ha habido mucha químicay siempre se han llevado de maravilla, ahora no hay nada que os impida ser felices, búscala, haz que te escuché.A ambos los quiero y aprecio mucho, os mereceis ser felices y bastante habeis esperado para poder estar juntos.Si esto no es más que un malentendido búscala y no permitas que nada ni nadie os separe.

Al cabo de un rato Harry se retiró con la excusa de que estaba cansado, pero el ojiverde sabía muy bien que no iba a poder dormir, que no iba apoder dejar de pensar en la castaña a la que tanto amaba y que lo volvia loco. Llegó a su habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos.Cerró los ojos y suspiró.No podía dejar de pensar en ella: en su sonrisa, sus ojos, su voz...

Mientras en otro lugar...

Una muchacha de ojos color miel y cabello castaño se encontraba en una hermosa playa de arena blanca y aguas cristalinas contemplando el mar.

¿Por qué no podía quitarselo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo?

-La respuesta es sencilla-le respondió una voz dentro de su cabeza- porque lo amas, porque estas enamorada de él, lo amas aunque te haya hecho daño, lo amas aunque se haya portado mal contigo, además no es fácil olvidar y menos olvidar a alguien que ha sido tu mejor amigo durante tanto tiempo y con quien has compartido tantas cosas.

A pesar de no querer la muchacha tuvo que aceptar que así era y que por mucho que quisiera nunca podría olvidarlo.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos tal y como llevaba haciendo las últimas dos semanas, volvió a recordar todo lo que había pasado a su lado: cuando lo conoció, cuando junto con Ron la salvó de aquel troll, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando descubrieron quien era Nicolas Flamel, cuando rescataron la Piedra Filosofal, cuando en segundo lo ayudó a resolver el misterio de la Cámara Secreta, cuando juntos rescataron a Sirius, el torneo de los tres magos, las mentiras de Rita Skeeter, cuando fueron con Umbridge al bosque... ¿cuándo se enamoró tan perdidamente de él? ¿cuándo comenzó a verlo como algo más que un simple amigo?No lo sabia, pero si sabía que era mucho le costaba ser sólo su mejor amiga, pero de repente un día de verano todo cambió cuando el muchacho casi sin voz le confesó que la amaba y luegó la besó.El primer beao, ese primer beso que por tanto tiempo esperó, las palabras que tantas veces soñó con que salieran de sus labios.Su sueño hecho realidad. Tantos te quiero, tantos pequeños detalles... y todo resultó ser mentira. Su sueño convertido en pesadilla.

--------------------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------

Y GRIFFINDOR GANA LA COPA!

Comencé a buscar a mi novio para felicitarle, como llevaba haciendo desde que él entró en el equipo de Quiddith.

¿Dónde estará?¿Estarà en los vestuarios?

-Harry, ¿estas ahí?-entré y se me rompió el corazónal ver ami novio, a mi mejor amigo, al chico del que estaba enamorada besando a otra chica...mi mundo se derrumbó.

-Hermione, espera!- oí que decia, pero no le hice caso, lo que menos queria era volver a escuchar sus mentiras.

-¡Te odio Harry Potter! ¡No quiero volver a saber nada de tí!- le contesté sin pararme a pensar siquiera lo que decia.

Me alejé de allí corriendo, intentando inutilmente no llorar, pero sin poderlo evitar las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Mi mejor amigo, mi confidente... no podía ser, no queria creerlo..., pero así era, me habia utilizado, para él solo habia sido un juego. Había echado a perder lo que más valoraba: el amor y la amistad tan profunda que manteniamos

.Que ironico, ayer sin ir más lejos estaba sentada con él cerca del lago contemplando el atardecer, sin sospechar nada, disfrutando de él, de su compañía, de sus besos...y hoy ese mismo chico le habia roto el corazón

Llegué a mi habitación, creia que iba estar vacia, que no iba encontrarme con nadie, pero sin embargo allí estaba mi amiga Ginny. Esta inmediatamente se acercó a mí y me preguntó que me pasaba, pero por primera vez no pude contestar a una pregunta, las lágrimas me lo impedian y muy pronto sentí como Ginny me abrazaba. Eso era lo que necesitaba: un abrazo, el abrazo sincero de ese amigo que siempre lo tiene listo para tí cuando lo necesites, el abrazo de ese amigo que te ayuda a volar, el abrazo de ese amigo que te empuja a buscar la salida. Ese amigo siempre habia sido Harry, pero ahora él le acababa de romper el corazón en mil trocitos.

Cuando pasó un rato Ginny volvio a preguntarme:

-Hermione, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿te hizo algo mi hermano?

Lo único que pude hacer fué negar con la cabeza, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedia hablar.

-¿Malfoy?

Volví a negar

-Hermione, ¿quien ha sido?¿con quien has discutido?

-Harry-contesté casi sin voz.

-Hermione, eso es imposible, sabes que Harry te adora- me contestó la pelirroja.

-No, Ginny, todo este tiempo me estuvo utilizando, para él sólo he sido un juego, una historia más.

Ella me miró interrogándome con la mirada.

-Durante todo el tiempo que estuve saliendo con él me estuvo engañando con Cho.

-Hermione, eso no puede ser, él nunca sería capaz de hacerte algo así,has sido su mejor amiga durante muho tiempo, jamás te haria algo así, es más ¿de donde sacaste la idea?

-Los pille, Ginny, cuando terminó el partido quise hacercarme a felicitarlo (como siempre he hecho)

como no lo encontré fuí a buscarlo a los vestuarios y cuando entré se estaba besando con Cho.

--------------------------------------------ENDFLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

Luego Cho se lo habia confirmado, le habia confirmando que su novio, su mejor amigo la habia estado enganñamdo con ella.

Durante la semana que quedaba en Hogwarts l o estuve evitando, no queria tener que volver a verlo, no queria volver a escucharlo. Pero eso no habia sido todo, al llegar a la estacion lo habia vuelto a ver besando a Cho y Harry la habia seguido.

-¿Por qué hace eso? ¿Por qué me sigue buscando?

Al día siguiente...

Harry se encontraba en su habitación del Caldero Chorreante tumbado en la cam con los ojos cerrados pwnsando en la chica que le quitaba el sueño, como ansiaba tenerla entre sus brazon, poder besarla, abrazarla...

Se levanto y prendió la radio muggle. Enseguida comenzó a sonar una canción.

Duelen los momentos

de heridas sin palabras,

heridas con palabras

sin apenas decir nada,

apenas dices nada

y nada es suficiente,

piensa que es demente

hacer caso a la gente.

Y yo si tu no estás ya no se estar

Perdóname si alguna vez

te hice llorar ojos de cielo,

perdóname si alguna vez

robé de tus labios un te quiero,

perdóname, perdóname.

Harry cerró de nuevo los ojos.Suspiró. Aquella canción decia lo qu él sentia en ese momento.

Sigo tus pisadas

aunque a veces me pierdo,

me pierdo en mil preguntas

y siempre acabo huyendo

¿por qué salir corriendo

si te llevo aquí ,adentro?

Hoy te echo de menos,

pero es que tengo miedo.

Y yo si tu no estas ya no se estar

----Hermione tambien se encontraba escuchando esa canción, y tambien cerró los ojos y siguió escuchando.

Perdóname si alguna vez

te hice llorar ojos de cielo

perdóname si alguna vez

robé de tus labios un te quiero

perdóname, perdóname, perdóname

Hoy aunque estes lejos sigo aquí,

sabes que no puedo, no sin tí.

Duelen los momentos

de heridas sin palabras,

heridas con palabras

sin apenas decir nada

apenas dices nada

y nada es suficiente,

piensa que es demente

hacer caso a la gente.

Y yo si tu no estás ya no se estar

Perdóname si alguna vez

te hice llorar ojos de cielo

perdóname si alguna vez

robé de tus labios un te quiero

perdóname, perdóname.

Hermione suspiró, esa canción le habia llegado al corazón.

_-¿Es que nunca podré olvidarlo?_

_-Sabes que no- le respondió esa molesta voz dentro de su cabeza._

La castaña recordó el momento en que el muchacho se le declaró.Fué a finales del verano pasado. Estaban en "La Madriguera" dando un paseo por el lago cuando Ron y Ginny los dejaron a solas.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando el chico casi sin voz me confesó y,sin darme tiempo a asimilar que la persona de la que estaba enamorada me estaba diciendo que correspondia mis sentimientos, me besó, me besó de una manera dulce y algo tímida demostrandole todo el amor que decia sentir por mí. Comencé a corresponder a su beso hasta que tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxígeno. Ahora fuí yo la que hablo:

-Yo también te amo.

Las lágrimas de la chica volvieron a inundar sus ojos, todo fué mentira, y sin embargo lo amaba más que ha su vida misma.

Mientas tanto...

Harry se encontraba tomando el avión que lo llevaría junto a Hermione, consolandose con pensar que ya quedaba menos para poder verla.

Al caer la tarde...

Hermione volvió a salir del hotel para pasear, para despejar la mente, para intentar despajarse un rato.

Le encantaba aquel lugar, pero sobre todo aquella playa de aguas vlaras y arena blanca. Suspiró, no pudo evitar pensar que habria sido maravilloso poder pasar unas vacaciones con Harry en aquel lugar.

Cuando Harry bajó del avión. Ya había anochecido así que se fué al hotel a dejar sus cosas. Sabía que era tarde y que debería estar cansado del viaje, pero el ojiverde hizo caso omiso del cansancio, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era Hermione. Después de acomodar un poco sus cosas decidió ir a comer algo y pasear, pensar por donde empezar a buscar. Conocía demasiado bien a Hermione y sabía que si la chica no queria que la encontrase no iba pasar demasiado tiempo en el hotel. Cuando el moreno llevaba un rato caminando se detuvo y vió ante él un bonito paisaje:la noche oscura, el cielo lleno de estrellas y la Luna reflejada en el mar.

Al día siguiente el chico se levantó temprano y comenzó su búsqueda.

Después de toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde no habia conseguido nada. Decepcionado cojió por el borde de la playa. Y entonces la vió.Harry pensó al instante que estaba preciosa. Llevaba puesta una falda larga y blanca y una camiseta de tirantes también blanca., el cabello lo llevaba suelto y de vez en cuando era movido por el viento y las sandalias junto a ella en la roca en la que estaba sentada. Estaba sentada "contemplando" el atardecer, pero en realidad estaba con la mirada perdida, Harry la conocia muy bien y puedo percatarse de llo al instante.

Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La castaña parecia no haber notado su presencia, pero cuando Harry estaba a punto de hablar la chica se le adelantó.

-Vete, dejame en paz.-le dijo de manera cortante.

-Hermione, por favor tienes que escucharme..

-Entiende de una vez que no quiero, lo que ví fue suficiente para saber que para ti solo he sido un juego, una historia más.

-Sabes que eso no es así...

-Ya te dije que ...- pero no pudo continuar hablando, sus palabras quedaraon atrapadas en los labios del chico. De forma casi instintiva correspondió a su beso.

Harry sabía que habia metido la pata, pero no habia podido evitarlo, no habia podido aguantar más sin besar esos labios que lo volvian loco y que tanto le gustaban, ahora sólo esperaba la reacción de la chica. Y esta no tardó en llegar pues ella le pegó una cachetada _"vale, me lo merecia, no debí hacerlo."- _pensó Harry.

Hermione se levantó dispuesta a irse, pero Harry la agarró de la mano.

-Por favor, escúchame, si después de ello quieres irte no te detendré.

-Harry, déjame, reaz tu vida.

-Sabes que no puedo, no sin tí.

-...-

-Por favor, escúchame.

-No me dejarás en paz hasta que lo haga ¿no?

-...-

-Esta bien, te escucho, aunque creo que no hay nada que decir-dijo ella mientras volvía a sentarse.

-¿y si te dijera que todo esto no es más que una trampa para separarnos?

-Harry, déjate de bromas...

-Hermione, mírame a los ojos.

Ella no lo hizo, sabía que si lo hacía terminaria por creerle, pero también sabía que podia leer los sentimientos de Harry en sus ojos como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

El chico le cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a miralo.

-¿De veras me crees capaz de hacerte algo así?, sabes que no lo haria, y menos de una manera tan sucia.

-Yo ya no sé que pensar, Harry.

-Hermione, déjame explicarte, entiendo que pensaras otra cosa, realmente lo parecia. Dejame explicarte, por favor.

-Esta bien, te escucho.

Ella solo asintió

-Después del partido Cho me cogió del brazo y me metió en los vestuarios y empez´p a hacercarse a mí.Le pregunté que hacia y empecé a retroceder hasta que choqué con la pared. Volví a preguntarle que hacia, pero en esta ocasión tampoco obtuve respuesta, se acercó más a mi y me besó, en ese preciso momento entraste tú.

-¿Y lo del andén?

-Casi lo mismo. Al bajar del tren ,e cogió del brazo alejandome de Ron, se acercó a mí y me besó y al separarse fué cuando dijo eso de "adiós, amor, nos vemos". Cuando te vñi empecé a llamartey correr hacía tí, pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarte pasó una multitud entre nosotros. Al despejarse ya no estabas.

-Hermione, sabes que te amo, has sido mi mejor amiga durante todos estos años y siempre has estado a mi lado, sería incapaz de lastimarte de esta forma.

-Y no sé a quien debo creer Harry, ya no lo sé.

Se hizo un incomodo silencio entre ellos.

-Estaba pensando-dijo Harry- en la forma tan inusual en la que nos concimos y todo lo que vino después de ese momento.

Ella rió.

-Como olvidarlo, desde que me salvasteis de aquel troll han pasado muchas cosas.

-Sí, y siempre has estado a mi lado, apoyandome en todo momento.

Hermione comenzó a pensar en lo que decia Harry, después de todo no resultaba tan descabellado, Cho estaba encaprichada de Harry desde hacia mucho y siempre la habia odiado ¿y si era cierto? ¿y si estaba dejando escapar al amor de su vida por una niñita caprichosa?¿y cuantas veces le habia mentido Harry? Él siempre habia sido sincero con ella.

Quizás sea verdad, nunca me ha mentido ni me ha lastimado de esta forma, no es propio de él ¡que demonios! ¡ya he sufrido bastante al esperar tanto tiempo poder estar con él! ¡se egoista por una vez en tu vida Hermione, por una vez piensa sólo en tí y olvidate de los demás!

Sin previo aviso la castaña besó a Harry. El tiempo se detuvo, ya nada existia, sólo ellos dos, encerrados en una burbuja, una burbuja de amor que ambos habian creado y en la cual no habia sitio para nadie más.Ambos intentaban decirse lo mucho que se amaban con sólo un beso.

Se separan por la falta de oxígeno y se miraron a los ojos ¿cuantas veces habian podido entenderse con tan sólo una mirada? Hermione se perdió en esos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban a la vez que Harru se perdia en sus ojos marrones.Esos ojos que les quitaban el sueño, esos ojos que ansiaban ver cada día esos ojos que les daba fuerzas para continuar.

Se volvieron a acercar y se besaron de nuevo.

-¿Eso significa que me crees?

-¿Tú qué crees?

-Que te amo y que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.Es todo lo que necesito saber.

Dicho esto sellaron sus palabras con un beso, un beso de amor verdadero, siendo la noche y la playa testigos de ese amor que los unía.

FIN


End file.
